Raiex
|- | colspan="6"| FULL NAME: Raiex ("ライエクス")''' ALIAS: '''Rai NAME INTERPRETATION: N/A ('Rai "''Trust") |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''Nipahloid MODEL: RX025 |- | align="center"|GENDER | style="text-align: center; "|'male ' | style="text-align: center; "|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align: center; "| | align="center"|'RELATED ' | Reia (Sister) Amaito (Friend?) |- | align="center"|AGE | 19 | align="center"|GENRE | style="text-align: center; "|'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |Youtube |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | style="text-align: center; "|'130 lbs' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: center; "| Oreos | align="center"|CREATOR | NipahDUBS |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | style="text-align: center; "|'5'6' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align: center; "|'NipahDUBS' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |DeviantART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align: center; "|'December 21' | align="center"|LIKES | style="text-align: center; "| Sweets, pulling pranks, cosplaying, having fun | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |Playlist |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | style="text-align: center; "|loud noises, spicy foods, iditos. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Cat Food' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Playful, prankster, social but doesnt like when people try to be to buddy buddy with him at first. He's a stubborn kid who finds joy doing things he's told not to do. He is rather excentric and fun loving with those he knows well. Innocent when it comes to matters of relationships and so on, so if he talk about it around him, he will most likely stray from it. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: White/Greyish Earphones:'' ''White, Black and Light blue with cat ears on the top, they act as speakers, the headphones are not infused onto his head and he can take them off at anytime. '''Eye color: dark sky blue Markings: '''he has a facial mark under his right eye. '''Clothes: '''He wears a black jacket with white fur on the ends and hood, a blue and black striped shirt underneathe, black shorts, Calf high converse, a Tail that is attacthed to his belt and a necklace with silver a paw print. '''Others: - Nationality/Race: - 'Full Concept Art: 'Link Facts "Theres no fun if you always take life seriously." *He loves to cosplay and dress up, which is why he love performing VanaN'Ice songs. *He has fangs, naturally of course. *Although cat ears and a tail are on his signature look he doesn't wear them all the time. *He hliek to wear his hair in different styles. Collab work Raiex along with two other UTAU's Kaen and Kai Kim have begun to cover the very popular Natsu P series of songs by the Vocaloid group VanaN'ice. With art work identical to the original PV's by Haru Aki. Natsu P's series of songs are the main focus as of now along with several solos for Raiex now and again. Usage Clause // etc His voice is somewhat high, he can be used for most genres from ballads to rocks songs. Raiex is an UTAU voicebank for the Japanese language only. His voicebank is in both Japanese Hiragana and Romaji for Western users. English vocalization can be achieved Download his ACT1 VB: http://www.mediafire.com/?0064mxpcjj2kzo8 【Raiex ACT1】 This is bank version 1.0 with a CV configuration. It works best with TIPS.exe resampler. 【Creators】 Voice, design: NipahDUBS Configuration: Luna Amatista 【Contact】 twitter :: NipahDUBS & LunaAmatista youtube :: NipahDUBS & AmatistaMoon His VB is finished but has yet to be released to the public officialy, it was available for a short amount of time but after a week was removed so users can no longer download him. Terms of Use Please do not redistribute or sell this bank without permission. Not for commercial use. Not to be used in vulgar or distasteful songs or art, unless permission is granted by Nipah. This article was written by the creator of Raiex, please do not edit. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids